1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing method of a substrate for display module. Particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of substrate for thin-type display module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices have been extensively applied to various electrical products including computer, television, and communication devices; in addition, the display devices are getting small, thin and light due to the advancement of industrial technology and the user demand. Apart from the usual plane-surface character, display panels nowadays further have curved or flexible feature and go with variable display device designs, or provided for display device development. The display device itself may namely be the major part and accompanied with functions such as word processing, communication and data processing.
With regard to the manufacture of flexible display panel/display device, it is generally to form or cut a flexible substrate first (wherein forming the flexible substrate includes coating on a glass plate without cutting), then to dispose circuits, illumination material and/or light sources on the substrate. However, the flexible substrate itself may not be suitable for the high-temperature manufacturing process; accordingly, inflexible sheet materials may be required to serve as a carrier of the flexible substrate. After the manufacturing process is completed, releasing of the flexible substrate from the carrier is conducted by high-energy laser. However, heat and gas which accompany high-energy laser in the releasing process may cause the deformation of the substrate that changes the pitch of the bonding pads in the fan-out area and raises the difficulty of the following processes.